A moment of true bliss
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: One shot. My first one shot actually. this a sequel to the story A Revelation Before the Storm. Here is where you can find it. http:community. TenRose


**AN: I have written this fiction, as my version of the sequel to story 'A Revelation before the Storm', by nekochan42. She could not bring her self to write the sequel with smut. I write smut and I must admit not even I find it easy to do at times. I really liked the story she wrote. Meaning I was happy to do this. Spoiler for The impossible planet, The Satan Pit and Fear her.**

A Moment of true bliss

He continued to carry her off to his room. As if sensing how important and special this moment between Rose and the Doctor was going to be, the TARDIS made it so the Doctor was able to reach his room sooner.

Rose, she giggled as the Doctor nibbled on her ear, making him beam at her, before opening the door to his room with his free hand. He then entered with her still held securely in his arms, as he closed the door behind them, with the sole of his left foot.

He gently lowered Rose onto his king sized bed. Rose quickly took in her surroundings. The Doctor's room was nothing fancy or overly elaborate. The walls were a simple pale blue. The floors were made of polished black cherry wood.

There was a simple black cherry wood desk. Said desk was covered in all kinds of books of a scientific nature, with many sheets of paper with notes scribbled on them, from when the Doctor had been hit with a sudden inspiration.

There was also a dresser also made of the same black cherry wood. And then finally the Doctor's four poster king sized bed in the centre of the room, also made of the same black cherry wood. Rose found her surroundings to be simple but tasteful.

Rose sat up and took hold of the Doctor's tie and pulled him towards her, so he was resting on his knees leaning over her. He bent his head down further and captured her lips with his own. He teasingly nibbled on her lower lip, followed by her upper lip.

Rose whimpered as he licked her lower lip, asking for permission to enter and explore. Rose willingly opened her mouth, allowing the Doctor to slip his tongue past her lips and into her waiting and warm, moist mouth.

The Doctor moaned deep in the back of his throat as Rose licked the roof of his mouth, followed by a brief swipe over his teeth. He slanted his mouth over hers, revelling in the sweetness of her mouth, loving the sensation of her warm and moist tongue entwining with his, as the kiss became hungrier and more passionate.

They pulled apart gasping for air. Rose allowed the Doctor to gently guide her backwards to rest upon the soft and fluffy pillows of his bed. He then gently settled over her, resting his weight upon his forearms.

He then began to suckle and nibble on her neck hard, leaving his mark, as if claiming her, and showing his ownership to other men who dared to look upon his Rose.

Rose sighed content as the Doctor gently suckled on her jaw line before tracing his tongue up the side of her face and up to her ear lobe. She whimpered as he nibbled teasingly around the shell of her ear, before taking it into his warm and moist mouth.

Gently he inserted a leg in between her own, spreading her legs wide so he could settle between them comfortably. He leaned forwards and gently brushed his lips against her own before capturing her lips fully in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Rose wound her fingers though his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, bring him closer to her. He could never be close enough in her opinion, not until she felt like she could crawl inside of him and become one with him.

Rose opened her mouth, giving him the opportunity deepen the kiss. He moaned into her mouth as she suckled teasingly on his tongue before licking the roof of his mouth then his teeth.

They pulled away breathing and panting heavily. The Doctor then began to slowly edge her top up over her torso kissing a nibbling, as inch by inch of her beautiful and soft unblemished ivory skin was revealed to him.

He pulled her pyjama top the rest of the way off and over her head. He then lowered his head to her left breast and began to gently suckle on her nipple. Rose all but purred at the hot wetness that covered her breast, it felt deliciously good, sending a tingling throughout her entire body.

The Doctor gave her other breast the same attention, causing her moan and to gently tug on his hair, releasing a moan from him in the process. Her tugging on his hair felt wonderful against his scalp. The Doctor released her breast and leaned back, in order to gesture for her to lift her hips, aiding him in removing her pyjama bottoms.

Once she was fully exposed to him, the Doctor's eyes flared with lust and darkened. He eyed her appreciatively making her blush brightly. No one had ever looked at her with such desire and awe as well as love. It was enough to make her breath catch.

The Doctor thought she was stunning. Her body was beyond beautiful. All of her unblemished ivory skin exposed for his eyes only. He took in her curves tracing them with his eyes, admiring her and loving her with his eyes.

And of course the neatly trimmed dark curls between her legs. If he'd ever wondered what natural colour Rose's hair was, he now surely knew. His Rose was a dark brunette, beautiful in the Doctor's opinion.

Rose flushed under the Doctor's dark and vivid gaze; she decided she was not going to be the only one baring her all. She would soon take care of that.

She leaned forward and gripped the Doctor's tie. The Doctor raised and eye brow, causing Rose to look up at him innocently from beneath long dark lashes. She pouted "no fair, you're still fully dressed. while I'm stark' naked. That is hardly fair in the least, now play fair Doctor."

The Doctor, grinned his wide and lovably goofy grin before leaning forward to capture her mouth with his own. He toed off his shoes before kicking them some where on the other side of the room, whilst not once breaking his and Rose's kiss.

He then released her mouth breathing heavily before attacking her neck and jaw line, suckling and nibbling making Rose shiver in delight. As he did this he managed to also slip his socks off, also kicking them to one side, leaving him bare footed.

Next Rose made quick work of the few buttons holding the Doctor's brown pinstriped jacket closed. Once open, he shrugged it off, before tossing it onto the floor.

she worked on his tie, playfully tugging on it, making the Doctor wink at her. She unfastened the knot before that too also join the growing pile of his and her clothes.

Then she worked on unfastening his shirt buttons, her hands shaking, having not seen the Doctor topless since she undressed him at Christmas, during his regeneration. But back then the Doctor had been sick and unconscious. Once the buttons were all undone she helped him slip it over his shoulders and off all together, before she threw it to join his jacket.

Before he could react she put her gymnastic training to good use and twisted in a complicated fashion, the result being the Doctor shoved onto his back. The Doctor looked up at her with wide eyes. She had obviously caught him off guard.

Rose straddled him before bending her head and flicked her tongue teasingly against one of his nipples. He hissed between clenched teeth as her moist tongue worked his nipple and her hot breath sent chills though him. He moaned and threw his head back when her teeth grazed his nipple.

He laced his fingers though her hair when she gave his other nipple the same treatment as its twin. He gently caressed her scalp with the tips of his fingers making her shiver. He arched his back and moaned when her teeth yet again grazed his now hard and sensitive nipple.

Rose then left his nipple with one last affectionate nip and lick before making her way down his torso. She licked nibbled and caressed her way down his torso until she reached the one place he wanted her. She worked on the button of his trousers, undoing it before unzipping them.

She then gestured for him to lift his hips, which he complied, aiding her to pull off his trousers. She eyed his naked body, surprised to discover he was not wearing any underwear; he had been bare under his trousers the whole time. The thought made her shiver.

He was thin yes, but he was also toned. She paid extra close attention to his long and hard and thick shaft, he was well endowed no doubt. She blushed at the sight of it all hard and leaking pre-cum it looked painful, his expression told her it was.

She bent her head and flicked her tongue against the head, as she gripped his shaft with her left hand. She continued to lick the head her strokes becoming faster and harder. Soon she began to suck down hard on the head that by now was leaking pre-cum, that she licked with relish.

The Doctor threw his head back when she began to take him inch by inch into her mouth, occasionally nibbling and suckling down hard. He screamed when she suddenly deep throated him without warning. He tugged on her hair, as he bucked his hips making her take him in deeper.

Rose gripped his hips, as she bobbed up and down repeatedly. The Doctor closed his eyes; he didn't dare watch the sight of her blond head bobbing up and down between his legs, the sight of his length appearing and disappearing inside of her mouth over and over again.

Soon it was too much for the Doctor. He tugged on Rose's hair and croaked out "Rose please, I'm gonna cum" Rose ignored him and continued at a faster pace suckling harder. That did it, he had warned her.

The Doctor arched his back and moaned loudly, his head thrown back and eyes closed tightly, with a look of sheer bliss on his face as he shot his load down her throat.

He continued to empty him self down her throat for a few more moments, Rose suckling and licking it all up as she swallowed at the same time, not missing a single drop. He tasted heavenly.

The Doctor trembled and moaned as he came down from his sexual high. It was official Rose was very good at that, very good indeed. He would have to let her do that again, if they ever got the chance.

The Doctor quivered as his length slipped from her mouth with a moist popping sound. He shivered as her warmth left him, and the cool air hit his moist covered shaft.

Rose crawled up towards the Doctor who was still lying there panting and breathing heavily. But there was a sated and content look upon his handsome features. She watched as he arched his back and stretched like a big and lazy cat. His arms and legs were spread out over the bed.

She straddled him once more her breast brushing against his naked chest making both he and she shiver at the sensation of naked flesh against naked flesh.

She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She slipped her tongued passed his lips making him moan, when he tasted him self on her tongue. He suckled her tongue into his mouth hungrily as she slanted her mouth over his own.

Rose let out a startled squeal as he suddenly turned them over, breaking the kiss, so she was lying on her back. He then bent his head and teasingly trailed his tongue down her torso until he reached her belly button. And without warning he dipped his tongue into the sensitive indent, causing her to arch off of the bed, and throw her head back with a scream.

The Doctor grinned smugly against her belly button, before swirling his tongue around the indent, then plunging it back into the indent, slipping it in and out. He kissed and nibbled his way around the sensitive skin on lower stomach making her twitch and arch her back again, moaning loudly.

Rose tugged on his hair, trying to push his head down lower. What he was currently doing was or well and good, but it was not enough, she needed him so badly. She throbbed almost painfully between her legs; she was soaking wet and desperate for him.

The Doctor soon took the hint, deciding there was always time later on for a more detailed exploration. They did after all have all night. He snaked a hand between her legs, caressing her inner thigh with his finger tips. He trailed his hand teasingly slowly up her inner thigh until he reached where she so desperately wanted him to go.

He teasingly and slowly slid one of his fingers inside her hot and tight wetness. Rose groaned in frustration, which soon turned to a whimper of pleasure as his finger was fully submerged up to his knuckle inside of her. He slipped his finger in and out of her over and over again, twisting his finger inside of her so his knuckle hit a special place inside of her, making her scream in pleasure.

Soon he added a second finger, and that joined the first finger stroking her over and over again, bring her the most delicious pleasure. He pinched her clit with his free hand. Soon a third finger joined the other two inside of her working their magic and playing havoc on her senses.

Rose moaned loudly mumbling what sounded like nonsense. As he continued to move his fingers in and out, twisting them around inside of her, as he continued to stroke that special place inside of her. The Doctor was amazed by how hot and tight she felt around his fingers. Just the thought of how she was going to feel wrapped around his length almost made him come there and then.

Rose whimpered in both frustration and loss, as he removed his fingers from inside of her. He did not give her the chance to start protesting. His fingers were soon replaced by his tongue. **"AAAHHHH DOCTOR!"** Rose screamed as she was almost overwhelmed by the sensations the Doctor was creating within her, as his tongue swirled teasingly around her opening.

Her fingers laced though his messy brown hair, as he proceeded to suckle down hard on her clit. He suckled and nibbled on that sensitive nub, making her scream until her screams echoed off the walls of his bedroom.

She bucked her hips, but he gripped her left one with his free hand, as his right hand was busy fingers deep inside of Rose as he continued to suckle contently on her clit.

Soon his tongue replaced his fingers once more. His tongue slipped inside of her inch by inch. He teasingly swirled his tongue inside of her, before beginning to plunge it in side of her in and out in and out over and over again. He swirled his tongue inside of her as he continued to hungrily burry his face between her legs.

He suddenly took hold of her legs before placing them over his shoulders, pulling her closer to his mouth, gripping her hips as he moved his tongue in and out of her deeply. He moaned contently at the sweet taste of her. He was in heaven; he wished he could stay there for always, just tasting her and pleasuring her to her hearts content.

Rose's eyes were closed tightly, biting on her lower lip. She feared if she opened her eyes and watched the sight of the Doctor's head bobbing up and down in between her legs that she would lose it completely.

She was close so close to falling over the edge. She could feel the throbbing pressure between her legs and the build up inside of her stomach.

Rose screamed, as she went over the edge, falling into an overwhelming orgasm, when the Doctor pinched her clit and suckled down hard on the lips of her opening. She screamed and arched her back, tugging down hard on his hair, as her release flowed down his throat.

The Doctor moaned loudly, the sound vibrating against her, making her whimper. The Doctor hungrily suckled up her release until he had his fill and she was a trembling mess and no longer could stand the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her.

He released her legs and lowered them back onto the bed as he removed his mouth from her now swollen opening. He made his way back up the bed until he was leaning over her once more, bracing him self upon his forearms.

He bent his head and hungrily captured her lips with his, he moaned as her mouth opened under his, her tongue delving into his mouth, suckling hungrily on his tongue, tasting her self on his tongue as he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her hard, fast and passionately.

They broke apart breathing and panting hard. Rose gasped for breath. She soon discovered the Doctor was hard once again, as she felt his length straining against both of their stomachs. She reached down in between their bodies and wrapped her small hand around his hard and throbbing length.

The Doctor hissed from between clenched teeth, at her touch. His mouth; open in a silent moan as she continued to stroke him. He bucked against her hand, as she gripped him more firmly, stroking him slightly harder and faster. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, as his nose gently brushed against hers.

Rose loved the feel of him in her hand. He was so hard, but smooth. He felt hot and heavy in her hand. She flicked her thumb against the swollen head of his length, smearing the pre-cum that dribbled from the swollen organ and onto her fingers.

The Doctor slowly continued to buck his hips, pushing him self further into her hand. He breathed and panted heavily, his mouth open in a silent moan the whole time. The only sound in the room was the sound of the Doctor's heavy breathing and panting, as Rose stroked him faster and harder.

The Doctor nearly lost it when Rose used just the right amount of pressure and firmness, as she stroked him up and down, flicking her thumb over the head of his length that was now dripping pre-cum liberally by now. He gripped her wrist, stopping her movements completely.

Rose looked at him questioningly, silently asking what she had done wrong. The Doctor panted out, his voice low and husky. "Rose as much as I'm enjoying that, I won't last long if you continue doing that, that's how wonderful it feels. I would much rather cum inside of you, rather then release my self against your hand."

Rose whimpered at the images his words had provoked, the Doctor smirking smugly and knowingly. He settled him self comfortably between her spread legs. He then lifted her hips slightly, before positioning him self at her wet and throbbing opening.

He asked one last time before he went any further. He wanted to be sure that this was what she wanted. That he loved her to much to force her, that he rather she be willing, or nothing would happen, or go any further that night, or maybe even ever.

"Rose, are you sure this is exactly what you want? Because if you don't say anything now; I may not be able to stop my self. I have wanted you for so long, ever since I first met you. But I will not force you into anything you do not want. I love you far too much to ever do that. So what is your decision Rose, what do you want?"

In that moment Rose realised she loved him and adored him even more. More for allowing her the choice of weather they did or didn't go any further. The fact he loved her and respected her enough to ask her, instead of just rushing on a head, warmed and melted Rose's heart. She loved him so much to the point of bursting. She felt a lump settle in her throat as she felt so overwhelmed by her love for this man.

She told him, with tears in her eyes. "I love you to. And I have loved you since I first met you as well. I've wanted you for so long, even before you regenerated. I want this Doctor, I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with and love then you. I'm yours, all yours."

The Doctor smiled at her, not his usually wide and goofy grin, but a soft and loving and affectionate smile, oh how he loved this amazing human girl. He leaned forwards and kissed her gently and lovingly. He felt tears build up from behind closed lids as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

He braced him self on his right arm, before taking his left hand and adjusting him self at her entrances, before slowly pushing him self inch by inch inside of her. When he was fully in cased inside of her tight and hot wetness, he moaned loudly his eyes rolling into the back of his head in sheer bliss.

Rose moaned right along with him. She had never felt so filled and complete in her whole life. He stretched and filled her. A single tear slid down her cheek. The Doctor leaned forwards and gently kissed it away, as he balanced him self upon his forearms before beginning to slowly rock against her.

He was in no hurry. He just wanted to feel her wrapped around him, all close, tight, hot and wet. He wanted to savour the moment. Imprint it into his memory. So when she was no longer with him, no longer his, he could look back on this one moment of true love and bliss.

Look back later on when he was all alone travelling the universe, as the last Time Lord. He never wanted it to end. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek, as she joined him, rocking against him.

Soon that was not enough for either of them. He gripped her hips and began to thrust into her angling his hips, to hit that spot inside of her that he had discovered with the use of his fingers and tongue. He continued to thrust in and out of her.

She brought her legs up to wrap around his back, as he rose to his knees and continued to thrust at a different angel inside of her. Rose snaked her fingers though his hair and pulled his head down towards her, before gently capturing his lips.

They continued to kiss deeply as he sped up, thrusting into her harder and faster. Rose moaned loudly as he grunted as his hips moved faster and harder against her, he grinded his pelvis against her own, making them both moaned aloud.

Rose whimpered relishing the feeling of the course hair at the base of his shaft rubbing against her clit as he thrust in and out of her, getting faster and harder as he continued on. She lifted her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. She moaned "oh Doctor, faster, harder please, I need you so bad."

The Doctor moaned but complied with her pleas. He lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders and angled his hips differently before pushing forwards once more. Rose screamed as he hit and found yet another sensitive place of hers. He was discovering her sensitive spots that not even she was aware of having.

He began to pound into her fucking her harder and harder. Rose threw head back and bucked her hips, as she moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back into her head, as he continued to wreak havoc on her senses. This was incredible; he made her feel so full and complete.

Soon the Doctor was just hitting that one spot, not bothering to pull all the way out; he just continued to hit at that one spot inside of her continuously. With one last extra hard hit to that sweet spot sent her over the edge, screaming at the top of her lungs.

And the pressure from her inner walls squeezing the Doctor's length sent him over the edge right after her. He continued to pound into her, riding out his sexual high, until he was spent. He slowly lowered her legs back onto the bed and slumped exhausted and spent against her.

Their heavy breathing and panting echoed around the stillness of the Doctor's bedroom. When they had regained their breath and their breathing was at a regular pace once more, the Doctor, he then slowly pulled out of her. Both mourned the loss of that intimate contract and connection immediately.

The Doctor rolled over taking Rose with him, so she was laying half on top of him, her head resting on his chest, as his arms wrapped securely around her. He then buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, the smell of her shampoo, the smell of sweat, sex, and a smell that was purely just Rose.

He sighed. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms, all safe and loved. He was suddenly struck with the memory of earlier on. He remembered being able to sense that a storm was not long coming. He remembered the words of the beast. He remembered all of those other incidents that had led up to his final conclusion.

His days with his Rose, they were numbered. Not even he, the Time Lord knew how long they had left, only that it would not be all that long. He had no idea when or where it would happen.

But if what the beast said was true, then his sweet and beautiful Rose was going to die. She was going to leave him, leave him to continue on, to travel to furthest reaches of the galaxy.

And that knowledge was slowly killing him inside. It did not matter that he had two hearts, they were going to break any way; in fact they were already slowly breaking there and then. There was no stopping it. Everything had its time, everything eventually died, eventually came to dust.

He knew and learned this lesson over the centuries of his lives. But it did not make him hate and loath the fact he was going to lose the one woman he loved any less. Time did not wait nor did it stop, not for him the last of the Time Lords, not for anyone.

Rose lay there in the Doctor's arms her body spent and sated. She just wished her mind was in the same state. But unfortunately that was not meant to be the case. Her thoughts and mind were in chaos they were a whirlwind of all kinds of emotions.

Rose could not help but regret not telling the Doctor sooner how she felt about him. All those kisses they could have shared that were now lost to her and the Doctor. All of those nights of passionate love making they could have experienced, now also gone.

Rose could not help the tears that filled her eyes. It hurt so badly, that she could hardly breathe for the lump that was lodged in her throat and refused to ease.

The raw agony she felt over the fact she was going have to leave the man she loved, one day every soon, going to have to leave her lonely love, her Time Lord, her Doctor. Leave him all alone to travel the universe.

She could not get the words of the beast out of her head. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon. The words of the beast ever since she and the Doctor escaped from the planet with a black hole hanging over it, they haunted her every waking moment.

There was hardly a time when those eleven words, that one single sentence, wouldn't be swimming around inside of her head, reapeating it self over and over again.

The Doctor and Rose both silently vowed to make the most of the remaining time they had left together. To love each other to the fullest. To live each remainning day to the fullest. They would not be wasting another moment, they had limited time left together, they could not afford to waste any precious time with each other.

They had now, it was not forever by any means. But they would take what they could. They would love each other and make as many memories as they could.

For those memories would be all the Doctor would have left. Whatever was to come, they would meet it when it did and face it head on. They could do no more and no less.


End file.
